I Married A Prostitute
by SinaBrosLN
Summary: Cloud Strife was a changed person, leaving his delinquent past behind him he had started a new life, finishing up his novel and is about to marry his collage sweet heart, Vincent Valentine, but when their marriage was rejected, Cloud's colorful past comes running back to him with brute force, telling him that he was already married? Married to Zack Fair...Zack the prostitute! CxZ
1. Chapter 1 Cloud

**Hello everyone! This is my new story "I'm Married To a Prostituted" the idea for this story just randomly hit me while I was doing my own shit and stuff so yeah! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own any Final Fantasy characters or places and such; all characters belong to their rightful owners…**

**Warning: This story does contain inappropriate language and inappropriate situations, you have been warned!**

**Also!: The Wall Market will be mentioned ALOT! but I want you guys to think of it as Las Vegas XD okie dokie!**

**~Let's get started now shall we~**

I had not always been a great person; I used to be what you would call a 'rebel' back when I was an adolescent. Well anyways, I finished all of my schooling (including college) and I am fully prepared for life. I'm prepared for all the good and bad stuff that will be thrown at me, prepared for bills, promotions, family, drama est. I'm also prepared to marry Vincent Valentine, yep! Vincent is my soon to be husband, I met him in my freshman year of college, he was a junior and we eventually became an item and still are, he helped me throughout the years getting over drug addiction, lust and my last heartbreak. He helped me through it all and he stayed with me even with all the baggage I came with. Vincent had proposed to me on my graduation day and I didn't hesitate to say "Yes!" and giving him a big wet kiss.

We just wanted to sign the papers and have a little celebration with Vincent's family, friends and such. Thanks to Vincent I am now fully prepared for my new life, my new life with Vincent and prepared to leave behind my rebellious past.

"Our marriage has been rejected…" Vincent said from the living room…Or I WAS prepared…I was in the kitchen organizing knives and silver wear when he said that horrid sentence. The news had me running to the living room, forgetting about my slight OCD (I have medication for that now). What does he mean rejected? Why?

"Rejected, why?! That doesn't make any sense! If this is because-"Vincent held out his hand to silence me.

"Cloud…" He was calm but I could sense irritation in his voice. "…you're already married…"

Everything seemed to stop, kinda like when you accidentally pause a movie and it becomes awkwardly silent, then you press play again and the movie is really loud kinda like my screaming right now.

"The Fuck Do They Think They Are! I Am Not Married!" I was flinging my arms around as a gesture to my anger…my FUCKING anger!

"How Could They Do This To Us?!" I finally said, I felt a knot forming in my throat.

"Cloud, baby calm down… We just need to sit, calm down and try to figure things out" he said as he put both hands on my shoulders and sat me slowly down on the couch. He then sat next to me with the letter in his hands. I suddenly felt…drained, just tired, I guess that was the stress settling in.

"Now, Cloud, I need to tell you that you ARE married." He stated in a stern voice.

"But I'm not! I'm sure I would have remembered if I were married-"

"-With Zack Fair…" Vincent interjected with a growl to the name, and that's when everything came crashing down, my past, Zack…

My heart began to ache and I couldn't hold it in any longer, I cried for the first time in years…

Zack Fair is the number one thing in the past that I wanted to forget. He was once my best friend, once my lover, and of course things between us had ended badly, so badly that I ended up getting addicted to mako, a very dangerous and addictive drug, a drug that will stay with you forever, no matter what, even when you get clean. My unnatural eyes show it all, the color of mako…

I must have passed out from crying because I had awoken in mine and Vincent's bedroom. It was all a dream, relief over came me, oh thank god! I turned to face the side of the bed where Vincent usually sleeps only to find it empty.

"Vincent?" I called out, god my voice sounds like a toad!

"Kitchen!" He called back.

I smiled and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom to shower first before I greeted my lover, I didn't want him to see me all groggy and gross. I turned on the shower and switched it to the proper temperature that I liked, and then started stripping off my clothing.

"You're beautiful…" His voice made me jump, Vincent stood at the door way to the bathroom, staring at my naked body.

"Not in the morning I'm not…" I giggled "Shower with me?" I offered, stepping into the warm running water.

"You're always beautiful and not right now, I have things to work on right now."

"Okay…"I let out a sigh of disappointment which earned me a snicker from Vincent; he walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss then said "Come to the kitchen when you're done. We have things to discuss." And with that he left me alone in the bathroom. Discuss what?

It was that moment when I almost forgot about my 'dream', ALMOST, because there sat the rejection letter on our kitchen table, it wasn't a dream… I managed to sit in the chair next to Vincent without hyperventilating. Vincent was on the phone. "Yes, yes…I see…" He sounded a bit disappointed "…no it's fine, thank you for your help…" He hung up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong…?" I brought myself to ask.

"This Zack guy…It's like he doesn't even exist! I can't find anything about him, no number, no residence, nothing!" He started to ruffle his hair, a gesture he makes when he gets stressed. Wait, he's looking for Zack?! No no no no!

"Why are you looking for him?!" I tried not to sound panicked but I did.

"We need you both to sign divorce papers so we can finally move on with our lives."

Finally moving on with our lives… Yeah, I just need to meet Zack and get the divorce finalized and he will be out of our lives forever, no biggy right? But will I even be able to handle seeing him again after all we've been through? Just got to see him one more time but we can't even find him! Well…maybe…

"Give me the phone!" I said while snatching it out of Vincent's hand.

"Wha-" ,Vincent started to question but I stopped him from saying anything else by putting my index finger over his mouth. I dialed the number and waited…and waited.

"Hello?", came a familiar female voice that always brightened my mood.

"Hey, Tifa it's me, Cloud." …Silence…

"Cloud oh my god!" Tifa squealed, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. "Why haven't you called? It's been forever!" I couldn't help but laugh, god I've missed this woman.

"I'm really sorry Tifa, I promise we will catch up soon. How have you been?"

"Oh oh! Well I don't live in Nebilheim anymore, I opened a bar here in Midgar! It's called 7th Heaven!"

"Clever name" I giggled "Wait, when did you move there?" just realizing her words. Tifa doesn't live back in Nebilheim anymore?

"Oh It was about a year or two ago I think…" she said while trailing off. I then heard a 'ahem!' come from Vincent. Oh yeah! Almost forgot.

"Oh yeah um Tifa, I was wondering if you know anything about Zack…I kinda need to talk to him…"

"You guys lost contact?! Jeez, I though you both would have been a married couple by now." I think Vincent must have heard that because he made a frustrated growl and got up to leave. I took a hold of his hand, giving him a shake of my head and a reassuring smile. I could already tell that Vincent wasn't going to like Tifa so much. He sat back down next to me.

"Aha…yeah…so do you know anything?" I asked still holding on to Vincent's hand.

"I have his number…" she must have sensed my troubles because she then asked ",is everything alright, Choco?" Damn that nickname!

"Everything is fine. I'll explain everything to you later. Can I get that number?"

"I'll text it to you. I also know that he's living somewhere here in Midgar as well…" she trailed off again, starting to sound worried again "…I tried asking him about you but he always found a way to change the subject or he would just completely blow of my question…are you sure everything is alright?" She asked. Tifa has always taken care of everyone; she was like a mother to everyone, why did I ever lose contact with her in the first place? Oh yeah, it's because I was so scared that the littlest things from my past would remind me of Zack but that didn't do too good now did it?

"Like I said, I will explain everything to you later because now I have to go to Midgar…" I said miserably.

"….ooooOOOH! You're coming!? Oh my god, yay! You should totally stay with me!" Well she snapped out of her sad mood real quick.

I laughed, Tifas happiness was always contagious. "Thanks, Tifa, you're a life saver. I'm going to try to catch a flight to Midgar tomorrow and I wouldn't mind staying with you."

"EEEEEE-!" She squealed "I can't wait! Oh! Well Customers are starting to pile up, Ill text everything to you, Chocobo! Love you!" She used that damn nickname then quickly hung up; she knows I always hated that nickname.

We received the text from Tifa no longer than 10 minutes later. The text contained her address and the dreadful number…Zack's number…We sat there for a while with me staring at the number.

If you want, I can make the call…" Vincent offered. Oh no, I couldn't imagine Vincent and Zack having a one on one conversation because I know Vincent will be the one to start a fight.

"N-no it's fine." I let out a sigh, preparing myself "You think you can give me a few minutes alone?" Vincent examined my face before getting up with a sigh. He bent down, gave me a kiss to my forehead and left the kitchen.

I looked to the stoves clock, it read 11 o clock, then I did the math. Its 1 o clock there then so he should be awake. I then took a deep breath and with shaky hands, I dialed the number, Zack's number…ZACK friggin' FAIR'S number!

~ring~ maybe this isn't even his number anymore. ~ring~ maybe he has a new number. ~ring~ maybe this number belongs to a nice old lady with cats. ~ Adorable cats…~click~

"Hello this is, Zack Fair…" His masculine phone came through the other side and I froze to the sound of it. God his voice…Shit shit shit! I started to panic.

"…and I can't make it to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep! Or don't!" Then came relief. He didn't answer- ~beep~ shit! Quick say something!

"U-um hey it's, Cloud, um, Cloud Strife" Why am I giving him my whole name, he knows who I am! "I-I mean of course you know that! Well um…you see we kinda really need to talk about- well u-um!" Shit, Cloud, get a grip! Calm down…calm…" We just need to talk, I'm catching a flight to Midgar tomorrow so yeah, this is kind of important, no this is REALLY important-" ~beep~ I pulled the phone away from my ear, end of message…I did it! Yay!

Vincent and I decided to go out and hang out with some friends to get our minds off Zack and the fact that I'm married to him. We lived in Mideel, Vincent's hometown. It was a nice a quiet place with some very nice people, nice people except for that bitch, Yuffie who didn't like me very much so it wasn't a surprise when I received a scowel from her when we entered Barret's home. She was sitting in the living room with Aerith, drinking what looked like tea. Aerith was a very nice person that had the same affect on me as Tifa did. Yuffie is also a nice and lively person but she just hated me, and of course it's because of Vincent and me. She and Vincent used to be a thing back in their freshmen year of college (before I was even in the picture) and I guess they just ended, so I suspect that she's still hung up on him and now that he's mine..

"It's about time y'all came!" came Barret's booming voice. He always sounded like an angry person to me but he always seems in a good mood, especially with his adoptive daughter, Marlene, who at the moment is at school. "Hey, Barret" Vincent greeted, both pounding their knuckles, showing how much of good friends they are.

"Hello, Cloud how have you been?" called out Aerith to Cloud. She was now sitting alone on the couch in the living room, Yuffie nowhere in sight, she must have gone somewhere over the rainbow, like I care.

"Oh I've been better" I giggled while taking a seat on the couch across from her. "How about you?"

"Same here…" She said while rubbing her swollen belly "The baby kept me up most of the night with the munchies." I couldn't help but laugh, Aerith was an adorable pregnant woman.

"So when are you due?"

"hmmm…" She looked up, probably doing the math. "Oh wow, in about 2 weeks or so!"

"Awwww, I can wait! I love babies!" I really did! Babies are so adorable, except when they cry…

Aerith giggled. "Well Cloud I've been meaning to ask you…I was wondering if you would like to be in the delivery room with me?"

"Wow really? I'd love too-"Crap! How long am I going to be in Midgar? We still have to wait for the divorce papers to come in and find Zack… "-I mean, I'll try because I have to be on a plane to Midgar tomorrow and I still don't know how long I'll be there…" Aerith's eyes widened a bit. It was weird, the look on her face.

"You okay?" I asked, I was a bit worried.

"U-um yes, I mean, Midgar is rather dangerous don't you think?"

Well it depends on which area I go to and I don't really know which part I'm going to yet…" I lied, from the looks of Tifa's address, it looked like we would be going to the slums, a ghetto area of Midgar.

"...okay..." she said with uncertainty in her voice. I didn't want to worry her.

The little get together lasted a while but time seemed to pass, talking to Aerith. Yuffie would make an appearance every now and then but only to get stuff out of her purse and then she would go right back to have conversations with the boys, mostly Vincent of course. Jessie also came along to talk to Aerith and I, mostly about the baby and before I knew it, I was saying my good-byes along with Vincent and we got in our car and started to drive back home. I had a nice, normal time with normal people…normal…perfect.

We left at 8 o clock because we had to start packing for Midgar. Vincent had insisted on coming with me because he didn't trust me in the slums.

"You sure you want to come? What about work?" Vincent was a literature editor at a publishing company while I was an author so I spent most of my working time in my personal office at home.

"It's fine, I got a week off and I don't want you running around in the slums, especially with that Zack guy around…" that comment` actually bugged me.

"Do you not trust me?" I was offended, of course I would be! Vincent let out a sigh.

"Of course I trust you, baby, It's _him _I don't trust" Oh of course it is…whatever.

We both where quiet for a moment…"I am so not looking forward to this trip…"

"…same…"

That night I dreamt of things that I thought I had forgotten. Zack…

"Keep running, we're losing them!" called out a 14 year old Zack. I looked back to see that no one was no longer chasing us. Finally! I am soo tired.

"I think we lost them!"

We came to a stop and started having a fit of giggles only to stop so we could catch our breathes.

"You think they saw us?" I asked, whipping off some exas paint that got on my face. I looked up to Zack, he had his Raven hair and natural blue eyes, I always thought he was the most beautiful thing.

"Of course they did! That's why they were chasing us in the first place." He said while still trying to catch his breath. I gave him a slight punch in the arm.

"No I mean if they saw our faces, silly!"

Zack snickered and started cleaning paint off him and started tending to my face, whipping off some more paint off my cheeks that now had a tint of red on them, the gesture always made me feel warm and gushy inside. "I hope not" He then gave me a small peck. I giggled "You see the looks they had on their face's?" remembering the image brought both of us into howls of laughter

I woke up to a noise, where was it coming from? Oh shit it was me. I opened my eyes to see a confused Vencent lying next to me, book in hand.

"You were laughing in your sleep. Must have been a good dream…"

Remembering the dream made me giggle "Yeah it was about-"Wait! I can't tell him about Zack and I's golden days! "-our first date, remember?" Vincent gave me a warm smile and leaned down to kiss me.

"Yeah I remember…"

The drive to the airport was quiet. I could tell that Vincent wasn't in a very good mood. Thinking of Zack always put him in a foul mood, mostly because I never told him the details on what really happened between Zack and I, he just knows that Zack is an ex-boyfriend who I don't like to talk about. I know he expects me to tell him soon since will be meeting him eventually but I don't think I'm ready to tell him the dirty details…I mean I could tell Tifa everything because I know fer sure she won't be judgmental since she knew the old me but Vincent didn't so I'm a bit scare what his response would be if I ever told him because Vincent came from a perfect family, got perfect grades in school and never broke any rules or laws, he was a perfect man and I'm not sure If he would still love me if I told him about my colorful past with Zack Fair…

Speaking of Zack, I'm still trying to figure out how we ended up married in the first place? I must have gotten really drunk If I wouldn't be able to remember-…and then it all hit me…fucking knocked me down…

"Ugh! The Wall Market!" I screamed, startling Vincent into swerving the car a bit.

"What's with the yelling?!" He yelled back in anger but I ignored him because I just thought of the perfect place and time when we could have married. The Wall Market is an area within Midgar were people go to party, gamble, and have sex with prostitute or some shit, but anyways its Midgar's mini sin city, yes it was small compared to an actual city but it was huge at the same time. The Wall Market has everything! And when I say EVERYTHING I mean **EVERYTHING. **It was the place where I last saw Zack, we went there just to drink, party and fuck. Shit that must be it!

"You going to tell me?" Vincent asked, still a bit annoyed about my sudden outburst.

"NOooo" I simply said, my answer probably put him in a fouler mood but whatever, I can handle an angry Vincent.

We made it to the airport in time for our flight. I made my way, along the rows of seats to find mine, once Vincent and I found our seats we sat down and prepared ourselves for 2 hours of me being sick and nauseous.

I switched off my phone and prepared myself, not for my motion sickness ( well nevermind I am preparing for that too) but for seeing Midgar again, the place where people know me as a crazy rebel who was Zack's lover…Zack Fair….I wonder if he ever got my message….

**END CH1**

**So that's the end of chapter 1! Yaaay! But yeah no Zack and Cloud meeting yet but it will be coming soon ;P **

**This was my first time writing a first-person story so I'm not sure if it's even good enough haha XD tell me what you think!**

**But anyways I hope you guys have a great day and shit! I next chapter will be up once I type it all down from the written one ;P **

**Byebye now!**


	2. Chapter 2 Zack

**Hello once again! Here is chapter two that is just a little bit longer than chapter one hehe ^^;;**

**Oh and I'm pretty sure there are alot of bad grammar/miss used words in here but I'll try to fix it!**

**but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final fantasy characters or any songs that are shown or mentioned in this chapter, everything goes to their rightful owners!**

**Warning: This chapter will contain inappropriate language along with inappropriate situations. You have been warned!**

**~Lets get started now, shall we?~ ;)**

Chapter 2

Zack

Back in my day I wasn't the greatest kid, today I'm not what you would call a 'great' person. I'm a high school dropout, and fuck collage! I mean I do have a job, or at least that's how I see it, selling my body for sex is what I do for a living, a prostitute, well at least I'm a high class prostitute unlike those nasty ones that hang around the streets. I only sell to rich men or women.

But as I said, I'm not the kind of prostitute who hangs around the streets in the slums, in fact I own my own business! "The Honey Bee Inn" Good name, huh?! I guess you could also call it a whore house but the name keeps cops away, besides it's only a whore house at night so during the day it's just a normal inn. So yes The Honey Bee is where ugly, lonely, rich men or women come have a fun night with our honey bee women and if you're rich enough, with me.

'_So do what you want what you want with my body~' _Came my ring tone along with a buzzing sound from the vibration. I was in my personal office doing some paper work on improving shit. I jumped out of my seat; more than happy to get a break. I ran to my living room where my cell phone sat on my white leather sofa. I snatched it an answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo", Came, Reno's voice before I could greet him.

"Reno, whats up?" I sounded a bit hopeful; I really wanted to do something, ANYTHING!

"The Don is having a bomb ass party tonight, so he's officially inviting you, you in? There's gonna be a lot of richies." Richies is what Reno referred to as rich people. Hmmm…

"Alright I'm in. Whenz it at?" I asked as I started stripping naked for a hot shower.

"8 o' clock, sharp, see you then." And he hung up.

I threw my phone back on my couch and made my to my bathroom, all white, nice and big, and turned on my shower.

The Don always held parties almost every night, hey it's The Wall Market (or Wall for short) what do you expect?

I was dressed and ready to go, phone in my butt pocket along with my car keys.

~bing~

Came the elevator, I walked in and pressed the button that had the number 1 on it to take me to the first floor. I waited patiently, humming to myself. "hmmm hm hmmm…Gonna fuck some bitches…hmm hmmm hm.." I should become a song writer, holy shit I'm good!

The elevator finally binged again and opened to the sight of all my honey bees greeting customers in their usual flirtatious ways.

"All right girls, mama is gonna go party!" I announced, they gave the usual giggles and a 'good-bye, darling!' and I was almost out the door when I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Z-Zack, wait!" I turned to see Sam, one of my youngest honey bees running towards me, she was wearing her black and yellow uniform. I gave her a confused look, asking her what she wanted. She came to a halt, a foot away from me, fidgeting nervously. "W-well I was wondering if…if maybe I could come with you? I-I mean so I can get a better reputation…?" I smiled, I know that I shouldn't be proud, there's nothing to be proud about being a whore but I felt proud anyways, I knew that Sam looks up to me so why not?

"Get changed, be ready in ten." I pulled out my car keys "I'll be waiting" I added with a smile.

Her face immediately lit up. "Yes, sir!" She said while saluting me before running off to the changing room.

Once Sam was ready we both made our way out of the Honey Bee Inn. Sam wore a plain pink top with black skinny jeans and black stilettos; her brown hair was pulled up into a bun. I wore a black long sleeve shirt that had holes in it, showing off my fish nets that I wore under, normal jeans and high top, leather boots. We both looked fabulous!

The car ride was silent and I was going to turn on the radio when…"Any tips for tonight?" She asked, sounding nervous, I don't blame her I mean this is her first party with a lot of richies.

"Hmmm…Well just do what you normally would do at the Honey Bee, except a little less polite and be straight forward. If you feel insulted my something someone says then you can go ahead and insult them back. Remember that this IS work but at the same time it isn't…" That's pretty good advice, right?

"I see what you're saying…" She seemed to be in thought, and then she smiled. "Okay, thank you Zack, I won't fail you-"

"-One more thing…" This was a serious topic that she really REALLY needs to remember. "If you get the sense that there's something…" I waved my right hand in twirls "…wrong with the customer then DO NOT get involved with them."

"'Wrong'? What do you mean?"

"Stay clear of people who look sick with the color of mako in their eyes, the color of my eyes. I don't want you to get pulled into that kind of shit." The atmosphere in the car changed into more of a serious one. No honey bees of mine are going to get addicted to mako, not like me…

"I understand, Zack…Thank you" She said in a soft voice and the rest of the drive to the Don's was quiet but not awkward.

We arrived at the Don Corneo's mansion and the place was already packed with people. After a few hours of introducing Sam to richies, she finally found someone. The man I left her with was a wealthy man and he looked and talked normal so he was good.

I had found a group of women and made my way to them "Hello there ladies, how are you enjoying The Wall?" I could tell that they were just tourists, I pretty much know everyone who goes to these parties, plus they were dressed in clothing that Midgar doesn't sale. They all giggled and we held a conversation for a while when a certain woman caught my eye. She wore a red strapless cocktail dress and her blond hair was curled. Oh I knew who she was alright and from the look of her intoxicated face I think I might just hit jackpot tonight.

I stared at her until she felt my gaze, she turned her face towards me and we locked eyes. I did my panty dropping smirk and started making my way towards her.

Her name was Scarlet and she already knew about me and my reputation, and she was most definitely interested.

Yes I already knew about Scarlet but never met her until now. She tried talking to me but she sounded ridiculous and from what she was saying I could describe her asss…A bitch and obnoxious, which was a huge turn off for me but…

"But I'll have to charge…" I started saying in my seductive tone but she pulled out a wad of hundred bills out of her brazier, and turned right back on! "Oh my lady, you do know how I work don't you?" I said as I pulled her closer, leaning into her so I could whisper in her ear. "Why don't we find some place private?" She did some weird giggled and nodded. I lead her out of the Don's, waving good-bye to Rino who was the bouncer along with his partner, Rude. Rino sent me a wink when he saw who I was with. Yep, jack pot for me!

"hmmm hm hmm…Gonna fuck a bitch…hmm hm-"

"What?" she asked in a slurred tone.

"Nothing, babe" It's a god thing she's a dumb drunk.

We made it to the Honey Bee Inn and ordered a room, I never take any customers to my room, I don't want trash in my living space. Scarlet threw herself on the bed (literally) and started taking off her clothing. I was in the middle off taking things out of my pocket when I realized that the room became quiet. I turned towards the bed to see the half naked and passed out woman on the bed.

"Ohh even better" I said to myself with sarcasm in my voice. I walked to her and stuck my hand in her bra, once I felt what I was looking for aaannd….Aha there it is! I shoved the wad of money in my butt pocket and went to the desk where a pen and not paper sat. I wrote a quick note saying that she was great in bed, yada yada yada. I glanced at the clock that read 1:53 AM.

"Well, didn't want to fuck ya anyways, toots." I spoke, knowing that she couldn't hear me. "See ya later." I got up and left the room.

I had counted about 1 thousand dollars which was pretty awesome! I felt a need to celebrate so when I walked into the main part of the building where the honey bees were usually at.

"Ladies!" I called out while clapping my hands to get their attention. "Do your best tonight because tomorrow we are celebrating!" I announced.

"Celebrating what?" One of them asked. Hmmm what are we celebrating…Aha.

"Shits and giggles, yay!" I then started clapping my hands again but more in a girly manner.

"Yay!" went the honey bees.

They love shits and giggles celebrations so why not?

I decided to use the stairs, that way I can be super tired and just pass out right when I hit my bed.

I called up one of the honey bees to do the countdown. "Okay!" She held up her hand "One, two, three..." I was preparing myself by looking up and down the stair case, let's do this… "Go!" She threw her hand down, indicating that the run has started and I was off!

I made it about three quarters up when I started getting exhausted, which is pretty good if I say so myself!

One I made it to the top another honey bee was waiting with the stop watch. " 6 minutes, 33.54 seconds! That's a new record!" She started bouncing in excitement and I gave her a high five.

"Fuck yes…" I said in exhaustion "…sleepy time..." She bid me good night as I made my way into my suite.

I made it to my bed; I was gross and sweaty but too tired to shower.

"Mmmm, tomorrow…" I'll shower tomorrow….

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a buzzing sound. ~bzz~ Kinda like a bee ~bzz~ a honey bee ~bzz~ an annoying honey bee ~bzz- I took my phone a flung it towards the wall, I flinched when I heard a crash. Need a new phone…

I was about to fall back asleep when a banging at my door started.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled half asleep

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, BITCH".

I growled as I got up from my oh so comfy bed and trudged to my front door, "It's too damn early!" I said, unlocking the door but before I could swing it open and cuss him out, Rino just barged in and went straight to my kitchen.

"Bitch it's like 1 in the afternoon. You got any food? Rude forgot to go grocery shopping, leaving me fucking starving, yo!" He called out from my kitchen.

I smiled and waited, I waited because I'm pretty sure my refrigerator is just as empty as his, aaand…

"God damnit!" He yelled and then came the sound of him slamming my refrigerator door shut.

"Haha that's what you get, fucker for ruining my beauty sleep."

"Hah! If that's what you call 'beauty'!" he said and pointed to my face. "You got eye liner smeared all over you face."

I ignored him and went back to my bedroom and picked up my phone from the floor then gasped when I saw the screen…Cracked screen "FFfuuck"

"What's up?" Rino asked as he walked into my room. I showed him my screen and he made a 'pffft' sound and "How'd you manage to do that?"

"Threw the bitch…"was all I said and he was quiet before breaking into laughter and calling me a dumb ass.

I decided to get ready so I can go get myself a new phone, Rino and I made our way out of the Honey Bee Inn and into the parking lot.

"Want to eat before I get a new phone?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Fuck yea, let's eat!" He yelled and marched towards the car. I started walking fast enough to pass him but then he started walking faster, then I and then I turned into a race.

"Haha you a slow ass, bitch!" I said as I passed him.

"Fuck you!" He called out. It was funny because it was like 'Fuck YOUuuuuuuu~' I couldn't keep in my laughter, even when we both made it to the car I couldn't stop laughing and I guess Rino couldn't stop giving me death glares.

Once we both calmed down and caught our breath we got in the car and went to the nearest fast food joint. We got our order and sat at a booth. There wasn't much talking since we both started stuffing our faces with hamburgers and fries. I was about half way done when Reno's phone started vibrating.

He wiped his hands and with mouth still a bit full he answered "Yo…mm...Aight', Zack too? Cool, see ya in a bit" he then hung up and started eating again. I waited patiently for him to tell me what the hell that was all about, I mean I'm not being nosy because he mentioned me. Reno must have felt my stare because he suddenly stopped eating and looked up at me.

"You going to tell me what's up?" I finally asked.

"Mm!" was the sound he made before he quickly drank some of his soda to wash down his food. "Don invited us to a little celebration party he's having."

"Cool, what's he celebrating?" I asked, leaning back in my seat.

"Dunno, says it's a surprise er' some shit." He said, continuing to eat. I suddenly remembered that I'm supposed to take the honey bees out tonight.

"Well shit, I'm supposed to take the girls out tonight" and to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to go to the Don's.

Reno had respect for the women at the inn so when something came up that involved them he would be cool about it. "It's cool, man. I'll just tell them that you couldn't make it

I got up from my seat. I think I'll go to seventh heaven or something that place always helped me relax and from the shitty way I'm feeling right now, I need it.

"I'm going to go to the bar, you wanna come?" I offered since I kinda drove him here in the first place.

"Nah, I'll just have Rude come get me, see ya' later, bro."

I waved a good-bye and left the fast food joint; I got in to my car and drove in the direction of Tifa's bar.

I walked into the bar and immediately spotted Tifa wiping off her front counter. As I made my way to her, I looked around, this was why I loved this place, Tifa always had old photographs of our childhood hanging on the walls. I looked to my favorite one that had a little me and a little Cloud; we both have our arms over each other's shoulders, smiling to the camera. I was almost numb to the pain that I feel when I see his face, ALMOST. I finally made it to the bar area where Tifa was cleaning, the place seemed to be empty except for me and a little group at a table that sat some ways from me.

"Hey, Tif!" I called out as I took a seat in front of her. She looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Zack, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come today!" She said "The usual?"

I nodded and she went t the back fridge to get my usual beer.

"So I have some exiting news!" She said and she opened my drink and sat it down in front of me.

"Really now-" I was about to ask her what the news was when the group of people started getting louder and louder until one person punched the other.

"Shit" Tifa muttered as she came around the bar.

"You need any help I offered.

"Nah, this won't take long" She started pulling on leather gloves and started cracking her knuckles and made her way towards the group. I soon heard the sounds of screaming, punching and groaning. I smiled; I knew Tifa could handle a bar. Out of boredom I pulled out my phone to play some games but the cracked screen reminded me that I needed to go get a new one.

"You're screen is cracked." Exclaimed Tifa as she came back to her spot behind the bar, it was quiet again, she must have threw them out.

"Yeah…I sort of-"

"-Threw the bitch?" She finished

I let out a sigh and a 'Yes'." and I'm pretty sure that I have tons of texts and missed calls by now and I can even check them, so I'm going to get a new phone today."

"Oh, well you don't need a new phone." Tifa said and pointed to my screen. "You just need to get the screen fixed. If you want…" She held out her hand. "I can fix it for you once I close up.

Tifa was such a life saver! "Thanks! You're a life saver Tifa" I then handed her my phone.

"Oh that reminds me! The news that I need to tell you! I got a call from-"Before she could finish, a beeping sound started coming from my phone. Ah, shit, I looked to my watch and saw that it was already 7:30, how does time even pass by that quick! I must have put an alarm on my phone last night, before I broke it.

"Shit, sorry, sugar tits, gotta go take the girls out." I said as I got up, I took out a 5 dollar bill and left it on the table.

"Oh okay, see you later, puppy!"

I waved good-bye and left, jeez even the sun had already set. I jumped into my car and drove to the Honey Bee Inn. I remembered that Tifa wanted to tell me some 'exiting news', damn, well I have to stop by later anyways to pick up my phone.

Tonight is going to be a long night…

I had taken the girls out but Sam didn't come with, I haven't even seen her, but anyways, I took them out, we all had a good time and got home late. I regret nothing! But anyways, I have no idea what time I woke up. I just woke up, got out of bad, took a shower and went to Tifa's bar for my phone.

I was pretty sure now that it was not past 12 PM since Tifa's bar hadn't opened yet. I took the key that Tifa had hidden in some fake rocks and made my way into the bar and to the stairway that led to the living area.

"Tifaaa~" I sang out.

~Zaaaack~" She sang back, her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey there, sugar tits, what's cookin'?" I asked once I spotted her making something at the counter.

"Just some cereal" She said as she turned around, revealing her bowl full of….the fuck is that stuff?

"Awww no fun…" I said in disappointment, I sat in one of her chairs. "Give it to me straight, docta, how my phone?" I said in an overly dramatic voice. Tifa giggle and opened one of her drawers, pulling out my phone.

"Right here, good sir, she's A okay!" She handed me my phone.

"Ohhh" was what I said when I saw the perfectly uncracked screen.

"Oh yeah! I have some news but I want you to check your voice mail first!" Well she made it clear that this 'news' was really something. I looked down to my phone and pressed the side button to switch the screen on, I saw that I had 21 text messages, 15 missed calls with 5 voice mail messages. I tapped on the voice mail icon and held my phone up to my ear.

'_Hey it's Reno, just letting you know that I'll be stopping by so don't be sleeping! I call ya' later" _okayyy next one.

'_Hey it's Tifa!' _ I thought what she was going to say in the voice mail was going to be the news but I was wrong… '_You must be sleeping right now but please come over to the bar later, I have some big news I have to tell you!' _ I gave her a look then went back to the messages, Oh! This is the one that fucking woke me up…at 1 one in the afternoon. It was a number I didn't recognize, alright.

'_U-um hey it's, Cloud, um, Cloud Strife I-I mean of course you know that! Well um…you see we kinda really need to talk about- well u-um!...We just need to talk, I'm catching a flight to Midgar tomorrow so yeah, this is kind of important, no this is REALLY important-' _ and then the voice was cut off. To tell you the truth I don't really know…I mean I just….

I listened to the message maybe 3 or 5 more time before it sank in, it was Cloud, His voice, god his fucking voice, he always had this sexy voice, ya know with that little raspy tone to it but holy shit! Cloud!

I stood from my seat, but I guess I stood a little too quick because everything went black for a moment, causing me to sit back down.

"Cloud…I-I…" I looked up to Tifa, she had this look on her face, I couldn't explain it but it told me that, that was the news she wanted to tell me. "…Hes coming…" Hearing myself say it made it sink in even more "Hes coming, shit I gotta-"

A knocking sound came from the front door. "Tifa, You home?" Came the voice that I had just heard from a simple voice message….Cloud…

**END CH2**

**A/N: Ohhh! So close to meeting! I'm sorry that I have to leave you on a cliff hanger like this but I'm just evil like that!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too boring for you. **

**I had to use my mobile hot spot to upload this chapter because my parents have yet to pay the internet and my hot spot is limited so I dont know when the next chapter will be posted, hopefully soon.**

**Welp see you all later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Cloud

**Hello readers, sorry that this chapter took FOREVERRR! I've been pretty busy and I sorta had writers block but that's no excuse for being so late!**

**On the bright side, my writing has improved a bit so hopefully this chapter will be better than the last two! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters what so ever! All characters belong to their rightful owners!**

**Warning: This story does contain inappropriate language/ situations so if that's not your cup of tea then I don't recommend you reading this but I'm also not stopping you.**

**~Let's begin shall we **

**Chapter 3**

**Cloud**

The plane ride could have been worse, I mean I only puked once and I had so anxiety attacks! That's pretty good so shut up! But anyways, Vincent and I made it off the plane ALIVE, now all we have to do is get our luggage and get to Tifa's place.

"Well?" Asked Vincent, I hadn't realized that he was talking, we were still waiting on our luggage.

"Well, what?" I asked, he wasn't looking at me but I can still see the blank look on his face, he then turned to face me, still not much of an expression on him. "How does it feel to be back in Midgar?" I guess it hadn't sunk in yet because I didn't feel anything but hearing him say that gave me a bit of anxiety in my chest and in the pit of my stomach. I tried shaking it off and threw him a smile. "It's a bit weird but I'll get over it. "

We were immediately assaulted by Midgar's famous summer air; it just brought back familiar memories for me but for Vincent it just brought a scowl to his face. I started looking around for the cab that was suppose to pick us up right about now but came up with nothing, of course. The more we waited the deeper Vincent's scowl got; I don't blame him we've been waiting for half an hour now. I was about to tell him to call them again when the cab FINALLY got here.

I was beginning to feel that we should have rented a car instead, one because it took half an hour to get us, two because I don't even think the man even has a license, he cut off 5 cars in counting and I was afraid that he was going to commit a hit and run or something, yep, this is so not helping my anxiety.

We survived twice! First the plane ride, then the taxi, though death seems so sweet at the moment since are now standing in front of Tifa's closed bar. I knew it was closed since Tifa gave me her schedule ahead of time, which was good because I didn't want to arrive while she was busy working. I couldn't tell if it was anxiety or just pure excitement on seeing my good friend again. There was a white car parked in front of the bar as well, it looked expensive but whatever I want to focus on seeing Tifa right now.

"She said she has a back door, c'mon" I said as I made my way around the building, I thought I heard Vincent mumbling something but I couldn't catch it, I chose to ignore it because I knew what he was thinking, the Seventh Heaven bar wasn't in the best neighborhoods but Tifa got good business so I'm fine with it. I saw the back door that was up a flight of metal stairs. I tried to look for the hidden key that she had in some rocks but came up with nothing, I guess we just better hope that she's home.

I practically ran up the stairs leaving Vincent with our luggage, he'll get over it. I froze for a second when I made it to the top, I couldn't help the smile that was forming on my face. I didn't really take the time to think if she had a door bell or not because I knocked on it anyway and called out to her "Tifa, you home?" I heard some mumbling and the sound of movement coming from the inside and I started to wonder if she even heard me. I was about to knock again when she opened the door. Tifa's hair seemed a bit darker than and not as long as I remembered it but she still look like Tifa. "Tifa!" I couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. "Choco-baby!" She squealed and embraced me as I did her, I also thought that I saw something or someone more from inside the house but I guess it was just my imagination. I don't know how long we've been hugging but when I heard Vincent's "Ahem" I knew it was time for us to stop. I let her go, her eyes became a bit confused when they landed on Vincent.

"Oh um, Tifa this is Vincent, Vincent this is Tifa." Introduced them both, they observed each other for a moment when they decided to shake hands. "Hello Vincent, I'm guessing you're Clouds…" Her eyes went up trying to think. "…Fiancé'." He finished for her, feeling a bit embarrassed I quickly said "So Tifa, how have you been? I mean it's been forever." It's a good thing Tifa gets distracted real easily because she then got excited and invited us in.

The three of us sat in her living area, there was an awkward silence when "So Cloud, not to sound nosey but what brings you back to Midgar?" Tifa said, breaking the silence. I suddenly felt really emberassed of the situation that I'm in but the sooner I tell her the better. "Well-"

"We're here to rid of a burden that's holding us back from marrying." Vincent said, well more like interrupted. I thought about scolding him from the way he put it but I chose not to, so I gave her a sympathetic look asking her to forgive him and his rudeness. Tifa notices and gave me a small smile then when back to the worried look and looked back to Vincent. "Burden, you don't mean Zack, right?" Vincent's scowl returned and he nodded. "Yes, and I would like to get this over and done with as soon as possible." I flinched at the tone of his voice; it wasn't like I was scared OF him it was more like I was scared FOR him. Tifa never had the patience for strangers, especially rude ones; I held my breath and looked to her. She looked calm and she even smiled but I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't happy. Tifa looked to me, she still didn't look happy, I felt guilt building up inside me, I'm going to have to talk to her later when Vincent isn't around to butt in. "I think I'll rest now. The bedroom is down the hall, second to the right, correct?" Vincent said as he rose from the couch. "Yes." She simply said.

The tension in the room started to die down in the room once Vincent left. I was looking down at my feet but I knew Tifa still sat across from me, waiting…I finally built up the courage to look up to her hard eyes. "Tifa…I'm sorry for the Vincent has been acting, he's not too fond of the reason why we're here" Her face softened " I just don't understand on how Zack is preventing you both from marrying, I mean I'm also surprised that your with that guy rather than Zack-" Her eyes widened. "-I mean, I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude or anything…." She suddenly looked nervous; it made me sad that she isn't as comfortable with me anymore. I smiled "Tifa you know I won't get mad at anything you say, I'm still Cloud ya know…" I then looked down; it's hard to talk though…" You see, I can't marry Vincent until I get um, un-married?" It came out more as a question because I didn't really know how to put it. "un-married?" She repeated, she seemed deep in thought for a moment when her eyes widened and she practically jumped off the couch. "You and Zack got married?! When?! Why haven't I know about this?!" I flinched from her girly screams and eeks. Hearing her say it out loud made my face heat up with embarrassment. "T-Tifa, keep it down will ya?" I panicked, I didn't want Vincent hear, he was already in a bad mood as is. "Right, sorry." She sat down once more. " It's also sad, ya know. I mean back in the day you and Zack were inseparable, what happened?" Thinking about it still hurt, why Zack and I aren't together anymore, the last time I was with Zack was when we went to the Wall Market, that's when problems started as well as fights. I shook the thoughts out of my head and I smiled at her "One thing lead another I guess…" I wasn't ready to say everything that happened that night at TheWall. "One thing lead to another, huh?" at first I though it was Tifa who was talking but the voice was too deep, too masculine to be hers, I recognized that voice, I was scared that I recognized it.

Zack stood at the door way, arms crossed, he had a smug look to his face and fire in his eyes. "C'mon Cloud, why don't you tell her everything? Tell her what happened." His smiled widened. I was shocked to even say anything, Zack Fair, the man that I last saw 3 years ago was standing 10 feet away from me, looking as if he where the owner of the place, I wondered if Tifa was in shock too because I haven't heard a word come out of her mouth either. "Go on, tell her how you betrayed me" His voice sounded more demanding which shocked me out of my daze, I suddenly felt angered. Betray, how dare he say that I betrayed him!

"Excuse me?" I don't know how I did it but I managed to say it, I got up from the couch and slowly made my way towards him, I was angry, no, FURIOUS. "How dare you come in here and tell me that I fucked everything up?!" I was now about a foot away from him, I knew that I would never be able to intimidate this man but he can also never intimidate me. I shoved my index finger to his chest "From all shit that went on that night, I would say that YOU were the one who betrayed ME!" My voice became louder and more menacing; I haven't heard myself sound like this in a while. I was now looking up at him, his face looked more mature, manlier, he was and is still very handsome but I won't let his looks soften me up. His eyes suddenly became soft. "Is that what you think? You think it was all me?" Before anything could go any further another voice came in. "I would appreciate it if you backed away from my fiancé." Vincent was standing behind Zack; he was sending death glares all around. A smile returned to Zack's face as he turned to face Vincent. "Sorry man but he's the one who came to me, sorry it's a habit-"I don't know where it came from but all I remember was my fist colliding with Zack's face. "Don't get too cocky you son of a bitch!" I started yelling and yelling, the anger over flowed me. He was still standing, his hand on the red cheek that I struck. I suddenly realized what I just did, I just punched Zack in the face. "I- shit…" was all that came out of my mouth. Tifa finally came into the 'conversation' "Alright, boys I think we should all sit down and-" before she could even finish her sentence, Zack's fist came to my face. "You think your any better?!" came Zack, his voice was angry, my cheek stung but I ignored the pain because there's no way I wasn't going to fight back! "Alright that's enough!" Tifa was now in between us, the palms of her hands where on our chests, holding us back, Vincent also looked like he was about to attack as well but was stopped from the dominance of Tifa's voice. It was silent for a moment when Zack mumbled something and trudged out of the room and past Vincent, there was the sound of footsteps then the door opening and slamming shut and the whole house went silence once more, I turned to Tifa "Tifa I-"

"No more, Cloud, you both need to calm down and from what little I know, you need to apologize to Zack, not from what happened that 'dreadful day' but what happened in here because if you want to marry him" she pointed to Vincent "then you need to be on Zack's good side, so let's try not to use violence this time, okay?" I felt like a teenager being scolded by their mother but she was right, I need to be on Zack's god side if we are going to get him to sign the divorce papers. "Your right Tifa, I'm sorry…" She sighed "Its not me that you should be apologizing to…" She then smiled "Go get some rest okay?" I nodded and returned the smile.

Vincent and I stayed in the guest bedroom for the rest of the day, I waited till he fell asleep to call Zack, I wasn't as nervous as I was the first time I attempted to call him. The line rang for a few seconds when it clicked. "Hello?" Zack's voice didn't sound too thrilling. "Listen" I stated "about what happened this morning, I'm sorry for hitting you like that, I shouldn't have done it…" He was silent for a moment when "It's cool, it just shows that the old Cloud is still somewhere in there. I'm sorry for hitting you too, if its business with me the reason why you're here then we'll meet up tomorrow, okay?" I felt relieved, thank god that there some maturity in this man. "Yeah that sounds great, I'll see you then, bye, Zack" It felt weird yet normal saying his name. "Bye"

_We were walking hand in hand, admiring the bright colorful lights that surrounded us. The Wall Market was new and Magical and it filled my heart with warmth from being in such a magical place with him. We were looking for a place to stay when a rather large man with two body guards stopped us. "My my Aren't you two quite the lookers?" He pulled out what looked like a business card and handed it to us. "You two would do great in the business. How would you two like to have dinner with me?"_

**End of CH3**

**Alright I know this chapter wasn't as long as the others xT but anyways how did you guess like their meeting, huh? Too much violence well don't worry things will get better and I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible ;)**


End file.
